


Dragon Rider

by styja



Series: Dragon Rider [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben is a black dragon;, Fantasy, M/M, Matt is a dragon rider, Soul Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: Ben is a black dragon, and Matt is a dragon rider, and Ben's soul mate.





	1. Chapter 1

“收起矛架！龙骑士们回来了！”

号声响起，扫过城区，掠过护城河，爬上高耸的平台直冲云霄。城堡的巨大工事在一片闷响中缓慢移动位置，将城里的石板地震得隆隆响。不一会儿，一声尖啸从云端传来，紧接着是更多震耳欲聋的轰鸣。一道金色的影子像闪电一般俯冲而下，划出一道优雅美丽的弧形。

这道金色的闪电就像是在空中舞动的旌旗，不一会儿，更多闪电像雨点一样从云的上头落下。金色的、银色的、青铜色、黄铜色和赤铜色的，组成一道闪耀着金属光辉的彩虹。这些散发光芒的龙在空中礼貌性地盘旋几周——谁都知道其实它们生性高傲——之后纷纷降落到铺着雪白大理石板的高台上。

在队伍的最末端，却有一个让人心生疑虑的成员。就像是宝石上的一块瑕疵——不，远比那更让人不安。当金属色的闪电落下平台，最后一道色彩却比最深的海更暗，比最深的夜更黑。

那道漆黑的甚至能在午夜里反射出月亮光辉的闪电在空中摇晃了几下，最后以一种并不算太优雅的姿势落到平台上。龙的前爪重重地敲在大理石块上，扬起一丝尘土，让靠得最近的几名龙骑士不得不用手捂住嘴，也分不清是为了抵挡扬起的灰尘，还是因为其它什么原因。

一个金发少年沿着龙的前爪滑到地上。说他是少年其实已经不太确切。再过一点时间，当午夜钟声敲响的时候，少年就十六岁，算是一个成年人了。但是他看上去却还是一副稚气未脱的样子。巴掌大的脸上有着一双和大海同样颜色的眼睛。金色的发丝在阳光下闪闪发亮，就算和身边那群金龙的鳞甲相比也毫不逊色。他个子不高，甚至可以说有些矮小。秘银做成的锁子甲穿在身上显得空空荡荡，让他看起来像是错穿了大人衣服的孩子。

他手里握着一柄细长的十字法杖，脸色焦急，眼睛里似乎闪着泪花，跌跌撞撞地差点绊倒在地。

“我的龙受伤了！”他叫起来，平日里柔软的年轻声音因为焦虑而提高了好几度。

 

***

 

“我的龙受伤了。”Matt坐在龙舍的地板上，瓮声瓮气地说。他的黑龙此时正趴在地上，伸出前爪让骑士队的老牧师查看。

老牧师念了几个咒语，在龙爪上洒了一些深褐色的粉末。“我看见了。”他说，“一点小伤，几天就会好的。”

“他在疼。”Matt仍不死心。他希望老牧师能多留一会儿，给他的“Ben”念一个效力强大而持久的咒语、或者释放一些神术好让黑龙受伤的前爪赶快痊愈。可是老牧师并不为所动。他在龙骑士队几十年，见过太多比这糟糕得多的伤。黑龙只是前爪被撕了个口子，蹭掉了一些鳞片。伤口有点深，但没有动到筋骨，疼个几天也就好了。

龙没有那么脆弱，这点伤还不值得动用强大的神术。

更何况那是一头黑龙。

“我还有别的事要做，”老牧师扔给Matt一个小包袱，就头也不回地丢下Matt和他的龙，“没急事别大呼小叫地给我找麻烦！”

“是的……老师。”

Matt送走了老牧师，拿着十字法杖坐到黑龙身边。

“都是我不好。我太想赶跑对面那群野蛮人了。”他换了个姿势，轻轻抚摸黑龙失去鳞片的那片皮肤。在坚硬如铁的龙鳞下面，原来摸上去那么温暖，那么柔软。Matt挥动了一下十字杖，轻声念出几个有力量的字。法杖发出微弱的磷光，但那个光就像是狂风中的火苗，闪了一下就熄灭了。Matt看着十字杖愣了下，委屈地吸了吸鼻子。

“你忘了拿银叶草。”黑龙睁开一只眼，瞧了眼龙舍门，又瞧了眼靠在他前爪边上的金发少年，响起鼻息，“银叶草在墙壁第三层柜子的最左边。”

“Ben！”少年的声音里那些快乐的成分回来了一些。他站起身紧紧搂住黑龙的前肢，紧张地问：“Ben你还疼吗？你一直都不说话，你是生我的气了吗？”

“我只是不想去理睬那些家伙。”黑龙摇了摇头不削一顾，“我讨厌他们看你的眼神。”

少年不说话。他咬着嘴唇低着头，似乎在想些什么，可是最终，他只是笑了笑说：“没关系，谁让我长不高，穿不了盔甲呢。”

“他们嫌弃你都是因为我。”

“才没那回事呢！我的Ben最帅气，最勇猛，最强悍了！”

“你不讨厌我吗？”

少年往后退了一步，眼神里带着惊讶，然后是生气。他鼓起腮帮子撅起嘴说：“我为什么要讨厌你？”

“因为我是黑龙。”

“黑龙又怎么了？不就是颜色不发光吗，有什么关系。黑龙可威风了，Ben可威风了，像黑曜石一样。他们根本就不懂Ben的好！”

“你真的不讨厌我？”

“才不会！我最喜欢Ben了，Ben带着我飞，Ben带着我见过很多我从没见过的东西。Ben让我当上龙骑士！”

“那……那Matt能把龙舍门关一下吗？那门我怕我一用力弄坏了。”

Matt跳起来跑去关门——龙舍门很大，普通人根本推不动，不过门下有个机关，稍微转动一下轴栓，龙舍门就能自己慢慢合上。Ben是黑龙，因而龙舍被安排在最靠外围的边缘，没有金属龙愿意与黑龙做邻居，结果就是Ben独占了一间龙舍，同时周边还有几个空龙舍。由于这个便利，在Matt的央求下，黑龙曾经好几次趁着夜黑风高偷偷带着金发少年外出游玩，从未被发现过。

“不过Ben，现在天还早，那么早关龙舍门做什……哇！”Matt一回头，看见黑龙早就变换成人形。之前Matt也曾看见Ben变成人形，那还是Ben是只小龙的时候，那时候，黑龙刚会变幻人形，总是不太能自我控制，时不时会突然变成一个流鼻涕的小男孩跟在同样也是孩子的Matt屁股后面。但是当Matt再长大一些，黑龙就不再随意变成人形了——Ben更喜欢以龙的姿态四处走动，伸展他优美的翅膀，在太阳下将身上的黑色龙鳞晒得发亮。

渐渐地，Matt长大了，很快就是一个大人。而他小时候抱着的那颗龙蛋，那只他亲眼看着破壳而出的黑龙，那只翅膀湿漉漉的小家伙，不知不觉的也已经长成一头威风凛凛的年轻巨龙。Matt知道再过几年，Ben的龙形可能就会长大到这间龙舍都住不下，可他没想到的是，Ben的人形早就不是那个流鼻涕的小男孩，而是一个同样高大英俊身材挺拔的成年男人。

Matt看着变成人形一丝不挂的Ben发呆。那是Ben吗？为什么他变得如此高大，自己必须仰起头才能与他对视？为什么他看起来如此身材健美，有自己羡慕无比的修长四肢以及棱角分明的饱满肌肉？为什么黑龙的人形还会有卷曲的胸毛（而自己胸口又白又光经常遭到其他年轻龙骑士的嘲笑）？

Ben的肩好宽，腰身又是那样窄，那身完美的肌肉下所蕴含的力量不用说都能想象得到。而当视线继续往下的时候，Matt的脸蹭的一下红了。他赶忙转过身去，手胡乱往边上一指说：“去……去拿块布围一下。你……你这样太……太失礼了。让别人看见……让别人看见……！”

“让别人看见会怎样？”

又湿又热的气息吹到Matt耳朵尖上，让他像是被针扎了一般跳起来。搞什么鬼！金发少年气呼呼的，一边试图从脑子里将刚才看到的雄伟画面扫出去，一边转身想要职责Ben太过随便。

结果一转身，迎接他的是老牧师之前留下的包袱。

“你师傅留了点绷带。”Ben仍然赤着身子，只是扯下Matt挂在墙上的龙骑士披风围住下身，“瞒不过他哎。不愧是在龙骑士队待了那么多年的，知道这点伤变成人形随便包扎一下就好了。”

Matt先是一愣，明白过来之后一把抓过包裹，抿着嘴，耸着肩，气鼓鼓、恶狠狠地盯着Ben，恨不得想把头发也竖起来。

就像是一只被惹毛的豹猫。


	2. Chapter 2

“你生我气了？”

Matt双手抱胸，面朝着窗户盘腿坐在地上。眼角余光瞄到Ben靠过来，于是左右晃动挪了挪屁股继续背对着变换成人形嬉皮笑脸的黑龙。

“别生气了好不好？你一生气我就难受，我一难受我的手就更疼了。”

Matt背对着死皮赖脸的黑龙，干脆闭起眼睛。天知道白天的时候他有多担心多心疼。当对面那头留着口水满身硫磺臭气的红龙用利爪抓到Ben，剐蹭掉Ben一片黑曜石般的龙鳞的时候，Matt仿佛觉得自己的手也被生生撕破折断。听说红龙龙爪造成的伤都特别难愈合，Matt不知道Ben伤得怎样，心里七上八下的其实到现在还没完全平复。“不想理你。”Matt憋了半天，憋出这么几个字。但话是这么说，听着黑龙在背后哼哼呀呀地，一边走来走去一边说手疼，手臂疼，手指头疼，就连手上的汗毛都在疼，龙骑士最后还是忍不住蹭地站起来，取下挂在脖子上的十字章。

“哪里疼？我给你看一……哇！”

还没等金发少年站稳，比少年高出大半个头，身体也宽了一大圈的黑龙就把少年拉近怀里：“你不理我，我就哪里都疼。”

少年扭动身体想要挣脱，发现挣不开，一着急用手肘往后一顶，刚刚好撞到黑龙打着绷带的地方。

看到Ben眉头微皱，手臂上的绷带隐隐约约又有一些变红，Matt堵在肚子里的气就一下子被担心给取代了。“让我看一下。”少年吸了吸鼻子，将十字章放在黑龙受伤的手臂上，轻声祈祷。Matt虽然也在进修牧师法术，但他毕竟不是那些从小在修道院研习的后补祭司，充其量只能施放一点效力不高的基础神术。十字章亮起微弱的荧光，但似乎法术并没有起到太大作用。

“对不起……”少年的声音有些颤抖，好像要哭出来一样，“都是我不好。你叫我别一个人离开大部队，但我没听。我……我以为那头红龙没注意到我们……我没想到……”Matt的脑海里回忆起白天河谷上的那次交锋。那头看似逃跑的红龙忽然杀了个回马枪，不知比他们年长多少的红龙有着比年轻黑龙更庞大的身躯，带着火焰和硫磺的气息向他们扑过来。那头满身疤痕的红龙靠近之后，Matt才发现对方的翼展几乎是Ben的两倍宽。“那家伙至少活了上千岁。”Ben警告过他，可是他没有听。他想立下一些战功，好让别人对他刮目相看，让别人对他的黑龙刮目相看。

“嘘——”黑龙轻声在金发少年耳边安慰，“作为初阵来说，你已经做得很好了。”

“不用安慰我。我知道我搞砸了。”

“搞砸一次有什么关系？”

“关系可大了！”Matt发现自己不知不觉地又被黑龙圈进怀里。但这一次他没有再试图把Ben推开。不知道为什么，黑龙温暖的怀抱让他有一种安心的感觉，就像冬天的时候他裹着被子挤在黑龙肚皮旁边，温暖源源不断从柔软的龙腹部传过来。

“关系可大了。我知道他们怎么看我们……他们不喜欢你，他们说黑龙没有一个是好的，他们还说总有一天你会离开这里，说我也是，要么变成一个坏人，要么在你离开前变成你的盘中餐。”Matt仰起头看着Ben那双深色的眼睛，说：“这不公平。还没有龙骑士和黑龙缔结过契约，凭什么就说黑龙坏话！”

“你为什么要那么在意别人的眼光呢？让他们说去不就行了？”

“我知道。我只是……”金色的脑袋垂了下来，抵在黑龙的下巴上，“我只是有点不甘心。”

“没关系，只要你变得比他们都强就行了。我会是最强大的龙，而你会成为最强大的龙骑士。”

 

***

 

金发少年靠在龙舍的床前侧耳聆听。

“当当——当当——当当——”

午夜的钟声响起，预示着新的一天已经来临。这一刻对Matt来说意义非凡，因为现在他正式地……

“欢迎来到大人的世界！”黑龙冷不丁地对着少年的耳朵吹了口气，“从今天起那些人就得尊称你为龙骑士‘先生’了。恭喜！”

Matt脸上露出一个大大的微笑：“谢谢。Ben也要加油赶快长大。”

“我不用加油。我三百多岁了。”

“什么？！”Matt跳了起来，围着Ben转了一圈，拼命摇头，“你瞎说。我才不信。”

“我骗你做什么。”

“可是你从蛋里孵出来才十二年零三个月又十天！”

“哇！Matt你记得可真清楚。你真关心我我好感动。”黑龙又一把搂住他的龙骑士，一手趁机在龙骑士背部乱摸一气，“可是我在蛋里已经住了三百年了。从来没有人告诉你龙在龙蛋里能住好几百年吗？”

“我以为那是骗小孩的！”

“可惜那比土豆煮成的饼还要实在。”

Matt张着嘴，仍旧一脸难以置信的表情。他直愣愣地看着Ben，看着化成人形的黑龙那张成熟英俊的面孔，看着那双像夜空一样的眼睛，只听见有个声音仿佛从很远的地方传过来。

“我在那里等了很久很久很久，才终于等到你出现在我面前。”

 

***

 

“Matt。”

“嗯？”龙骑士看着黑龙的眼睛。那双眼睛在阳光下是棕色的，可是现在，它们看起来就像是最深的夜一般漆黑，仿佛包含了整个琼宇。

“你还记得我们的约定吗？”

“约定……”风停止了呼吸，河水停止了流淌，时间似乎变成了一种亘古不变的东西。龙骑士看着黑龙的眼睛，慢慢靠了过去。龙类的凝视……这个念头在Matt的脑海里一闪而过，他却想不起来那代表了什么意义，只知道世间的一切在这个时刻都变得不再重要，只有眼前那一刻的永恒才是全部。

最后，Matt走到Ben面前，几乎要贴到黑龙胸前鼓起的肌肉上——不，他已经帖了上去，被黑龙强势地拥住，紧紧地搂在怀里。

Ben微微颔首，嘴唇贴在Matt的太阳穴上，呼吸中伴随着带有魔力的话语：“我们约定过，还记得吗？当我从蛋壳里出来的时候，我答应过你，当你的飞龙、永远陪伴和守护你、永远都不会背叛你。而你也答应过我的，只当我的龙骑士，永远信任我，永远都只属于我。”说着，他轻轻挑起龙骑士尖俏的下巴，要求那双蓝宝石般的眼睛直视自己。

这是黑龙等了很久才终于遇到的灵魂。璀璨、闪耀、就像阳光一般明亮，比世上所有的珠宝都更加耀眼。都说黑龙是最野心勃勃也最贪婪的龙，只想把世上最好的东西全都据为己有。Ben觉得，这种对他种族的偏见就算不完全正确，也差不了多少。

我并不像你想象的那样好。黑龙看着年轻的龙骑士，心里默念着：我距离你们人类口中的“好”还远着呢。

想着，Ben低下头，轻轻吻了Matt的额前的金发，然后又贴上怀里人儿粉色的唇。

“我想现在我们应该签订契约了。”


	3. Chapter 3

金发少年仰起头，像一只优雅的天鹅一般露出脆弱的喉咙。他轻轻叹了一口气，感受到温软湿滑的东西在自己的颈间游走，留下一条条湿漉漉的痕迹。

他的嘴唇殷红，微微有些肿。在被黑龙连啃带咬一般吮吸之后，当他再次得以呼吸时，觉得空气都是那么甘美。

灰白色的衣服沿着少年有些清瘦的背脊滑落，半挂在他丰润圆翘的臀瓣上，挣扎了几次才最终屈服于重力落到地上。“嗯……”随着游走颈间的旖旎越往越下，少年有些站不住了，不得不踮起脚。

我在干什么？恍惚间，少年如此想着：我这是怎么了？

他已经到了成年的年纪，不是那种什么都不知道的懵懂小孩。他明白黑龙的举动里所蕴含的所有意义。他有些慌张，不知道该怎样应对；但他却又很安心，仿佛黑龙呼唤他的声音里蕴含了无尽魔力。

“放轻松，Matt。把一切都交给我。”

黑龙一边在他年轻的骑士胸口轻吻，一边重复着刚才的话语。

Matt无意识地点头，搂紧了黑龙的脖子。“Ben……”他想问黑龙他是怎么了，为什么他几乎无法思考，为什么他全身上下都有一种急切的渴求，而这种渴求在触摸到黑龙温暖的躯体的时候就会缓解。在记忆中，Matt曾经有一次这样的感觉，在他第一次触摸到黑龙蛋的时候，他的手指像过了电一般，好像有某种东西从龙蛋里渗出来，沿着手指钻进了他的身体。在那一瞬间，Matt的世界里就只剩下那颗乌黑光亮的龙蛋，除此之外的任何东西都没有意义。而那种感觉只是持续了一瞬间就消失了，在之后的十多年里，Matt再也没有类似的经历——直到现在。

但是现在的一切又和当时不太一样。更温暖，更柔和，更加持久绵长。就好像当时那些通过手指钻到Matt身体里的东西已经完全化开，融合到龙骑士的每一滴血液当中。而这些东西现在正在震动、变得越来越热，也越来越鲜明。

他的黑龙。

他在渴望他的黑龙。

黑龙身上有一条魔法的锁链，而他想要拽住那根锁链，将它牢牢地锁在自己身上。那种纯粹的力量吸引着年轻的龙骑士，让他不由自主地靠近力量的源泉。

“Ben……我……”话语变成了抽泣声。黑龙张口咬住了龙骑士胸前的突起，一边嘬着Matt覆着一层薄薄肌肉的雪白胸脯，一边用灵巧的舌头在那颗迅速变硬的米粒上打着圈。黑龙箍在龙骑士臀部的双手一用力，就把体格小许多的骑士整个人抬了起来。失去支撑的龙骑士在慌乱中只能紧紧搂住黑龙的脖子，双脚不由自主地盘到黑龙腰间夹紧。Matt觉得胸口被Ben吮吸舔舐的地方又刺又痒，本能地想要后退；可是他又不得不抓紧黑龙免得自己摔到地上、结果又把自己的胸口往对方嘴里送。

Matt难耐地扭动身子，可是搂住他的手臂越收越紧，如同坚硬的铁器推动不了分毫。对黑龙来说，他怀抱着年轻的龙骑士，就像捧着一根羽毛。作为这个世界最强大的物种之一，纵使幻化成人形，黑龙仍然有着凡人无法匹敌的力量。而他此时此刻小心地收敛着他的力量。他很年轻，在龙的世界里仍然算是孩子。可是他已经活得足够久，听到过很多年轻龙类在缔结契约的当晚将他们挑选中的伴侣——人类也好，精灵也罢——不小心折断了手脚，甚至更糟。

他不希望这种悲剧在他的龙骑士身上发生。他花了好几百年才等到Matt出现，他会好好珍惜这次相遇的。

因此，他稍稍放松下来，细心地注意着他怀里的人类身体上出现的每一丝反应，一边不停地在Matt胸口亲吻吮吸，一边走向墙角处的床铺。

Matt感觉到Ben圈住他的手臂放松了力道，但他仍然推不动黑龙。他觉得自己身上好痒，但又有一种无法诉说的满足，让他情不自禁地从喉咙里漏出轻声叹息。突然，Matt觉得有一个东西夹住了他已经像小石子一般坚硬的乳尖。那个东西一边夹，一边轻轻拉扯，让Matt又痛又痒。他花了一点时间才意识到那是黑龙的舌头——就像蛇一样，黑龙的舌尖也可以分叉，而此时黑龙正坏心眼地用分叉的舌头一遍又一遍夹住玩弄龙骑士的乳尖。

Matt小声哼哼，他对黑龙说不要弄了，可是黑龙完全不理。

Matt想要抱怨，可是话到嘴边却变成让人脸红心跳的呻吟。

一阵天旋地转，Matt感觉到自己光裸的背脊触碰到了柔软的织物。Ben像捧着一块珠宝一样将他宝贝的龙骑士放到床上，但下一秒，黑龙又像一个不容置疑的帝王一般覆到Matt青涩生嫩的躯体上，强硬地将那两条试图并拢的雪白大腿分到两边。

“嘘——别怕，放轻松。”

黑龙一边在龙骑士的耳边低语，一边爱抚着被他压在身下正不停颤抖的年轻身躯。黑龙就这样搂着他的龙骑士，不断抚摸安慰，不断诉说着他的那一份誓言。人类有限的生命对于龙类来说只不过是昙花一现，在人类那短短不到百年的生命里，黑龙发誓守护这个人类，永不背叛。陪伴他，保护他，直到人类走到生命的最后一刻。那些有魔力的话语在Ben胸口划出一圈纯黑色的图腾。纵使黑龙胸口长着一层细密的体毛，那圈黑色图腾也清晰可见。

“而你，我的龙骑士，我的Matt，你将信任我，属于我，此生亦只与我一起翱翔。”

他不需要Matt说这一大串。当他胸口的图腾亮起，然后慢慢印到Matt胸前的时候，黑龙知道Matt也选择了他——就像十二年零三个月又十天之前Matt触碰到黑龙龙蛋的时候一样。龙骑士的灵魂已经对他敞开，而他要做的，只不过是将魔法锁链的另一头栓到眼前这个闪耀着如太阳一般光芒的灵魂上。

龙骑士已经准备好了。

黑龙一边想着，一边用修长的手指沿着身下年轻但丰润的躯体往下探索。带有魔力的指尖轻轻绕过龙骑士的腰侧探到身后，摸索着探进那条又深又热的缝隙中，一点一点靠近那个隐秘的洞口……


	4. Chapter 4

“呀啊啊！”Matt绷紧身体，头往后仰，喉咙里挤出短暂的尖叫声。在那一个瞬间，他觉得身体内部有一种又熟悉又陌生的感觉，就好像有某个让他浑身不停发抖的东西从他的尾椎骨——从他身体内部的某个部位沿着脊背一路往上窜，最后在他的脑子里炸开一朵白色的烟花。呼吸短暂地停滞了一下，当这个年轻的龙骑士再次吸进空气的时候，他茫然地看着悬在头顶那盏油灯里昏黄的火光。

噗通！噗通！

心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，但心脏的搏动却没有把力量传递出去。Matt觉得自己的身体绵软，就像被某种法术吸干了力量，让他只能一动不动地躺在原地任人摆布。

就在Matt还恍恍惚惚地时候，他感觉到一个湿漉漉的东西突然舔了舔他的乳珠，在那里打着圈不停地舔弄着。

同一个时间，停留在Matt身体里的那两根修长有力的手指又开始活动起来。

龙骑士用力眨了眨眼睛，将眼眶里不知何时冒出来的液体挤了出去。清亮的液体沿着眼角滑落，最后溶进已经汗湿的金发下面。视线变得清晰了一些，Matt的头脑也变得清醒了一点。

准备好了吗？

对上黑龙那双深褐色近似于黑的眼睛的时候，龙骑士觉得他似乎听见了黑龙的思绪。

“不……Ben，我……”Matt低下头，视线落到自己的腹部，发现自己早就翘立起来的柱体湿漉漉的，顶端还隐隐约约有液体不断往外渗。在他自己的小腹上，已经有了一小片潮湿。

看到这个景象，Matt的脸刷的一下全红了。他知道那是怎么回事——他不是小孩子了，要不是他当了龙骑士，普通人家的男孩到他这个年纪甚至有些都已经娶了媳妇当了父亲。他不仅知道这是怎么回事，也知道一般情况下要怎样才会有这种反应，甚至也偷偷尝试过几次。可是他不知道的是，还有其它方式也能让他这样：Ben几乎什么都没有做，只不过是用手指伸进那个还从未有人触碰过的地方，就让他忍不住射了出来。

“Ben，我感觉好奇怪……”Ben带给他的感受和他自己曾经偷偷尝试过的说来相似却又不一样。那种鼓胀的想要释放的冲动似乎仍然在体内积聚——就在Ben手指触碰的那个地方。那种陌生的又麻又痒的感觉让Matt有些紧张——他以前从未有过这种体验，不知道为什么这一次伴随着释放的快感，这种麻痒却仍然挥之不去。

Ben空余的手抚摸着龙骑士年轻仍然显出稚气的脸庞，然后轻轻啄了下Matt俏皮的圆鼻头。“别紧张，放轻松。”他一边说，一边将Matt白暂的大腿往两边压了压，将身下的躯体打开到一个能让他更加顺畅活动的角度。

Matt顺着Ben的动作，视线越过自己翘立的柱体，再次看到了黑龙胯下那根雄伟的巨物。

如果说第一次看见Ben的家伙让Matt脸红，那么这一次，Matt更多的是紧张和害怕。

那根东西似乎比第一次看见的时候更加粗长了一些，他想着，然后像是得到了某种暗示，突然拼命摇头。

“我不要了。Ben，放开我。”他挣扎起来，慌乱中甚至带了一些哭腔，“不可能的……我不要了……”

他知道黑龙在打什么主意。他知道待会儿那根恐怖的东西就会从他下体的那个入口捅进他的身体里。他看见过有人这样做——这里是骑士队，到处都是年轻气盛的男性，有时候那些年长一些的骑士就会做这样的事情，甚至有些更年长一些的，或是一些贵族，偶尔也会加入进来。

所以当黑龙的手指探进Matt身体的时候，他只是轻轻扭动了几下——主要是为了缓解异物进入而引起的不适——并没有做太多其它的抵抗。可是Matt意识到Ben想要继续做的，尤其是那根粗壮的东西蹭过自己的腿根，坚硬地就像鞭子抽打到自己，这让他害怕极了。

“……不可能的……Ben，求你……”

“嘘——别害怕。看着我的眼睛，看到那个图腾了吗？”Ben温柔地说着，但压住Matt的力道却果断甚至霸道，“你看，我们的图腾已经连在一起了。”

Matt看到自己胸口隐隐约约有一圈白色的光，似乎是某种花纹，但还不太清晰。在花纹的底部，好像有一些光脱离了Matt的胸口，在空气中连接起一道桥梁，一直连到Ben蜷曲的胸毛上。那层细密卷曲的黑色毛发下面，有一个清晰的黑色图腾，它对应着Matt胸口那圈白光的大小，正强弱有秩地明暗交替。

那个节奏，就像是心脏的跳动。

Matt被那道光吸引了，沿着图腾，慢慢地抬起头，对上黑龙的眼睛。先前的感觉又一次回来，他似乎忘记了一些事情，他正在担心的事情。可是那已经不再重要，龙的凝视震慑着龙骑士的灵魂，而Ben的凝视里所包含的那份承诺让Matt的灵魂被一种温暖而坚硬的东西包裹起来，慢慢地，重塑成新的形状，烙刻上了黑龙的印记。

一个尖锐的疼痛从Matt的下体传来。他还没来得及喊出声，Ben就吻住了他，将那些呼痛的声音悉数被吞咽下去。

在最初的疼痛掠过脑海之后，很快那里就转变成一种缓慢而迟钝的胀痛，再然后，疼痛的感觉渐渐消失了，剩下的是身体被填满的鼓胀，以及炙热滚烫的感觉从他们身体结合的部位不断往外扩散，灌注到四肢百骸，充盈了身体的每一个角落。

在黑暗的琼宇中，Matt看到一头通体乌黑发亮的龙，载着一个雪色的灵魂在天际遨游。他花了一点时间才看清楚，那个骑在黑龙背上翱翔的人正是他自己。

他们飞过高山，掠过河谷，越过广袤的平原，路过繁荣的城镇。他们一会儿飞上云霄，一会儿俯冲向大地，在颠簸中发出快乐的呼喊……

世界在晃动，但Matt丝毫都不担心。他知道不论在哪儿，只要和Ben在一起，那就是世界上最安全也最快乐的地方。

喜悦的火焰从灵魂深处点燃。黑龙驰骋了一会儿，觉得还不够，于是干脆将龙骑士的腿压到胸前，将人几乎折成对折，才又继续大开大合地抽送起来。

“Ben……啊……Ben！”

蓝色的眼睛渐渐又涌上了一层水光，看不出眼睛的焦距是落在黑龙的脸上，还是落在那背后的龙魂上。龙骑士浑身痉挛，挺立的前端又一次喷射出体液，绞紧的甬道死死咬住黑龙那根青筋密布的粗硬柱体，手指深深掐进黑龙的脊背，然后留下两道血痕。

但黑龙没有停下动作，他甚至可以说是有些残忍地将自己抽了出来，然后更用力地破开那处从内到外不停颤抖的身躯。

他听到他的骑士在喊他名字，他听到那些夹杂着快乐与痛楚的尖叫声，但他表现得像是毫不在意。

还差一点……就一点。他要将连接彼此的锁链焊死，好让他永远拥有怀里的这个灵魂。

黑龙胸口的图腾发出耀眼光芒，将形状完整深刻地烙印到龙骑士白暂光洁的躯体上；同时，他也用力冲刺，竭尽可能地深入到身下人儿的体内，就好像要将自己的形状也烙印在那圈包裹住他的温暖肠道里。在黑龙终于发出低吼，将自己滚烫的体液灌注到人类体内深处的时候，龙骑士的胸口出现了和黑龙身上不差分毫互为镜像的印记，鲜明而又清晰，闪闪发光……


End file.
